The invention relates to footwear.
There are a wide variety of shoe constructions. One construction method, known as the Opanka construction method, includes hand-sewing the outsole of the shoe to the upper of the shoe along the entire outer periphery of the outsole. However, the Opanka construction method has not been employed in constructing dress shoes, particularly those with dress heels in which the heel is fastened (e.g., by nails, rivets, screws) from the inside of the shoe. For this reason, the opanka construction is generally limited to making sandal-type footwear.